


i hope we don't get caught

by rosswoodblues



Category: Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: "I hope we don't get caught", M/M, Rare Pairings, primary stalkers (hoody/the observer), they are workin together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswoodblues/pseuds/rosswoodblues
Summary: That thing had shown Hoody no mercy, it took so much from his life already and he was sure it would take more. And the Observer had failed to mention before exactly how many rules he had been bending by helping out the man who was fighting against the very thing he worked for. They would both probably not be spared if the thing found out. To call the situation dire would be an understatement.





	i hope we don't get caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request from from https://rosswoodblues.tumblr.com/post/164119493303/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme!!
> 
> **15\. A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss**

Hoody isn’t sure when exactly he had gotten so comfortable with working with the Observer.

At first, he was reluctant. He felt such a strange presence from the being, besides the fact that he worked with the thing that practically ruined his life. Something about the way the shadows seemed to cling to him, obscuring most of his form no matter where he was. The way his teeth glinted when he gave that smile, a smile that filled anyone who saw it with unease. The way he seemed to play with Noah, taunting him with just barely the truth, swinging the answers just out of reach.

But Hoody was smart. He knew when he needed help, and he knew that the Observer was the only one who could give him what he needed. He was not going to prolong his problem just because he was a little intimidated. He doubted the Observer would even give him a second glance before rejecting it anyways, so what was there to lose? Thus, he initiated contact, and, much to his surprise, the mysterious being graciously extended a helping hand.

Soon after, it just became another one of those weird things that Hoody just got comfortable with. The shadowy being with all his toothy smirks and patronizing jokes became someone who put him at ease. The Observer became someone who filled his heart with relief instead of that dark, on edge feeling he got when he had first met him.

Right now though, they were both anything but at ease.

Hiding in a small building in the middle of the woods in order to escape _that thing_ was hardly a comfortable situation for either of them.

That thing had shown Hoody no mercy, it took so much from his life already and he was sure it would take more. And the Observer had failed to mention before exactly how many rules he had been bending by helping out the man who was fighting against the very thing he worked for. They would both probably not be spared if the thing found out. To call the situation dire would be an understatement.

So, there they were, hiding behind the rotting walls in silence and fear. Crouched together and in the shadows, listening for any indication that they weren’t alone. 

“Hoody,” the Observer put a steady hand on his forearm. Hoody turned to look at him.

“If we get caught…” the Observer’s voice was low, and he looked serious.

But Hoody interrupted, “I know.” He looked right into his eyes—at least, the white rectangles that was the moonlight bouncing off of his glasses, concealing his eyes. 

Meaningful looks shared between two obscured sets of eyes. Hoody felt something pulling him towards the being, a feeling telling him that they should be close, that they needed to be close. 

Without even thinking, Hoody pulled up the black cloth that covered his face, just enough to bunch up above his nose. He leaned towards the being in front of him. He brushed his lips onto his, softly. Hoody’s nose was squished into the corner of the Observer’s nose—the crook where his nose rounded off to meet his cheek.

The Observer’s hand didn’t move from Hoody’s arm. Hoody could swear he felt the grip tighten just a little bit as the Observer leaned into the kiss, pressing their mouths together more firmly.

Hoody pulled back, and the Observer gave him a smirk. 

He gave his own smirk back, and pulled the cloth back down over his mouth.

“Let’s not get caught, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a good rarepair I can't believe I didn't hear about it until now. But I hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
